A Bouquet of Flowers for Mireille
Synopsis Two men point their guns towards two other men, shooting them down. Soon, they get to a car and gun down another man. A young Mireille is heard laughing and seen running. That voice soon turns into the voice of a man who is calling her name out in real life. Mireille calls him Uncle Claude with a smile. They end up in a small restaurant outside, talking about how it's been so long and about her father, Laurent Bouquet. Claude says that Corsica would have been a better place should he still be alive, and they wouldn't have been driven into exile. He asks her is she's still in the business, and she says he can say that. It shows a young Mireille and Claude being driven away on a boat. After her father died, Corsica went down and the two fled. Her Uncle on her father's side who taught her the trade. At her home, she says she hopes to introduce Kirika to him. Kirika asks if he knew anything about the Soldats and she says that if he did, he would have told her years ago. Kirika says she's happy for her, causing Mireille to smile a bit. A man asks another man how things are in Marseille. The door says closed outside as two men burst in and shoot the body guards around. They soon shoot the two talking men and their server. Claude asks if Mireille asks if she remembers the lake. She says she was in such low spirits but he was always trying to cheer her up. It shows a young Mireille holding a teddy bear and looking into the lake. Claude asks her if she would like to go there. Claude also asks her if she knows anything about Noir. She asks if by Noir, he is referring to THAT Noir. He tells her she doesn't need to know and that it's nothing. Kirika frowns. Back at the manor, Altena is seen placing a red seal stamp on a letter. Two men are seen running, which turns into three. One man is being held at gun point after having been chased. A man obscured by light points his gun out as if to shoot him Mireille is reading the newspaper as Kirika comes out of the bathroom. She asks Mireille if something is wrong and she is told it's nothing while walking over to the window, continuing to say that it's nothing at all. Mireille is then in the shower, remembering what her uncle asked about Noir. She wonders why he would want to know. After exiting the bathroom, Kirika tells her that something arrived; they're flowers from her uncle. AS Kirika watches her, she smiles. Claude walks out and tells Dupois that he's sorry to keep him waiting. He's asked how long he's been in town, and Claude says it hasn't been long. He says he had business to take care of, and Dupois says that with his skills he must be working quite a lot. Dupois says he is asking him for a favor, saying that there have been a lot of odd murders recently. Claude says they've all been local big shots and that Dupois wants Claude to find out who killed him. Claude says he doesn't even have to check and pulls out his gun, saying he's the one who killed them. Dupois laughs thinking he's joking before Claude shoots him, apologizing that his orders where quite specific. Claude calls Mireille as Kirika listens in. Mireille thanks him for the flowers and goes to meet him right then and there. Her uncle brings her to a large manor, calling her down the hall to show her a green house filled with flowers. Mireille asks him why he brought her here, saying that he didn't bring her here to talk about flowers. She asks if he's asking for her help, he says he wants her to stand back and pulls out a picture, sliding it across the table. It's a picture of Kirika. He says it's her little friend. She then says bumping into her must not have been an accident and he must have had this in mind from the start. She says he lied about everything. Claude says she lied to him as well, saying that she said she didn't Noir. Mireille then realizes that he's working for the Soldats. He is surprised that she knows about them, saying that it's for her sake and hers, and if he doesn't do it, they will crush him just as they crushed her father. He says that Laurent Bouquet was destroyed for defying the Soldats, along with his wife and son. He says that she can't know more about the Soldats and he swore not to defy them. He says that's why they were allowed to get away. He says they are not as strong as these plants, because you can never leave the Soldats. He then asks her not to make the same mistakes her father did and to trust her. She tells him she understands and says she'll bring her back here tonight. He then tells her he'll bring her back to that lake. Mireille is down in the sewers alone and is shooting in a chalk drawn circle. Claude is at a desk, looking at a picture of a young Mireille and him. The two of them driving off on the back of the boat together when they were younger is shown. It then shows that her shots have gotten more erratic as she wells up with tears. Mireille says that she's going out for a bit to Kirika, and tells her she doesn't need to tag along. As she walks down the street, she tells Kirika not to tag along, telling her to go home. Kirika tells her she's not going home and continues to follow her. Mireille looks sad down at the ground and asks her why she's still going. When she enters, she's told she's late. The two men allow her in, along with Kirika, telling her to go right ahead. They stare at Kirika for a while before dropping a coin as the man pulls out a gun to shoot her. The first man dies, and it is shown that Kirika show him through her jacket. The other man proceeds to try and shoot her, but she shoots him again, just as fast, stopping the pink coin on the ground with her foot. Claude turns around in his green house, looking over and seeing a young Mireille holding a teddy bear in a green area, and then in his green house. As he stares, she turns into present day Mireille. Kirika is behind her a far away. She tells him that they can't go back to that lake and that she's sorry. He says that she's Laurent Bouquet's daughter to the end and they both pull out guns and shoot. Claude falls over a moment later and Mireille holds his hand in hers. She leaves the green house, tossing a pink petal behind her as she and Kirika depart. Nav Category:Episodes